onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CrimsonG
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 'Steel fist' Nova page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nettlekid (Talk) 03:27, September 14, 2011 Hi, nice to meet you. I'm glad you're having a good time on the Wiki so far. Now about those Devil Fruits, although personally I don't have much of a problem with it (especially since they are non-canon, like you said) I don't think some of the other staff would be too thrilled about a plain copy of an existing Devil Fruit, canon or not. It's just one of those things that starts a slippery slope. Now, I haven't seen the movies, but if I recall then the Goe Goe no Mi and the Kachi Kachi no Mi aren't very creative or unique powers, right? The Goe Goe no Mi allows sound-based beam attacks (somehow), and the Kachi Kachi no Mi allows the user to heat themselves up, right? You could probably imitate those abilities with new powers. The Goe Goe no Mi could be imitated with some sort of Paramecia beam fruit, almost like how Kizaru has light beams as a Logia but weaker. You could also make a whip-fruit, a Muchi Muchi no Mi or something, which can lash out the users limbs but also made rapid whiplashes for that shockwave. As for the Kachi Kachi no Mi, I see that it raises defense and heats up the user. If that's what you want, why not make a Coal Logia fruit? Or a coal Paramecia that works like Mr. 3's, in a manner that looks like a Logia. Or some sort of fruit that allows you to spin your body parts rapidly, deflecting attacks and then using friction to heat up? I promise that with a little creativity, you can surpass these non-canon fruits that you're after. Nettlekid 11:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Possible devil fruit use? Well, it's not really considered a problem since if said characters were to die, then their Devil Fruits would be recycled into the world and found again at some point in the future. I believe that is how Devil Fruits work. However, I'm going to have to agree on nettlekid with this one. I never really considered the ideas very creative, and the Kachi Kachi no Mi somehow has two powers in one, which doesn't make any sense. It makes the user's body rock solid and it also allows them to heat up their limbs without much explanation on the second one. As for the Goe Goe no Mi, it's cool looking but it doesn't make a lot of sense seeing as how "sound" has no physical form that someone can see with the naked eye, so to be able to shoot a beam that is meant to represent your voice is kind of ridiculous. I know it's a fictional series and all, but even Oda knows better than to make things too outrageously unrealistic. That's why they're non-canon fruit. You should go with the suggestions given to you by nettlekid and come up with an idea of your own reflecting those properties to an extent. Subrosian 01:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ama Ama no mi gives the user the ability to transform, control and manipulate solar energy. i will say this 'control' the solar energy. my character can control the heat so it does not incinerate his clothing and swords. and it does not stay active constantly, it is only active when he feels of doing so.Ocelot12349 13:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry but Danieru D. Taimen is not my character. he is my friend's character. superlolmaniac. so if you wanna ask about the devil fruit power, ask him.Ocelot12349 06:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) this is superlolmaniac the owner of the page Danieru D. Taimen and i apologize for making a devil fruit that copies a power from another anime and godmodding. I will make a update a new one as soon as possible Superlolmaniac 13:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) i guess i will remove the haki except busoshoku haki and haoshoku haki but i will make my character have no control of the haoshoku haki to make it fair.